A user having a wireless device that was not previously logged into a wireless network which operates in a certain environment, e.g. a Wi-Fi network operating in an enterprise, may want to log into the wireless network. The user may therefore register the wireless device with the wireless network by inputting into the wireless device data such as a user identifier and password. Such data may be stored in association with an identifier of the wireless device in order to facilitate future logging in of the wireless device to the wireless network.
Cameras that are part of a computer vision system may also be deployed in the certain environment. A computer vision system may be used in technologies such as collaboration, video surveillance, video telephony, telepresence, videoconferencing, telepresence video conferencing, etc.
In accordance with common practice the various features illustrated in the drawings may not be drawn to scale. Accordingly, the dimensions of the various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. In addition, some of the drawings may not necessarily depict all of the elements, stages, etc.